Portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, may be wirelessly charged when disposed within a vehicle. Wireless charger modules used to charge portable electronic devices in vehicles generally include separate mechanical power switches and provide feedback that the wireless charger module is on via an indicator lamp. Such mechanical power switches and indicator lamps may be in close proximity to the wireless charger module, which may disposed within a charger bin. Control of such wireless charger modules (e.g., turning the wireless charger module on or off) may be difficult when the charger bin door is closed. Furthermore, the display of information pertaining to wireless charging may be hidden from the user when the charger bin door is closed.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vehicles and vehicle systems for wirelessly charging portable electronic devices.